Need You Now
by Turtle1999
Summary: Are Ronald Weasley and Annabeth Price together? But the big question is; Where is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? This big blow comes up after Ron and Hermione are engaged. The wedding is in a few months, and everything Hermione ever hoped of is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Need you Now

Disclaimer: Last I checked, I still didn't own Harry Potter or its characters.

A/N: This story is from Hermione's Point of View.

"Hermione," Ron began as he slid out of his chair and onto the floor. He pulled out a velvet box and inside was the prettiest ring I had ever seen. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Every head in the restaurant turned to look at us.

"Yes!" I said as I took the ring out and slid it onto my finger, it fit perfectly. It was perfect, it looked perfect on my tan finger and the many diamonds reflected all the lights, making it sparkle.

I looked into Ron's eyes, and saw the loving, caring shine in his eyes that I fell for so many years before and was falling for now.

I got up and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yes a thousand times yes." I whispered into his ear.

He smiled; I could feel the corners of his mouth turn up against my neck.

~0~

Ron and I apperated together and appeared at the familiar sight of the Burrow.

We were the last ones there, again. We walked up to the door, and into the house.

"Aunty 'Morine, you're late again!" Teddy said as he bounded over.

"Yes sorry Teddy," I said.

Soon everyone was sitting outside on the Weasley's front yard, eating our weekly Saturday lunch.

A cool breeze broke through the still air, reminding everyone that it was still early spring.

Teddy got up and started running around us.

"Teddy, come here and eat your food," Ginny exclaimed.

"You'll have to catch me first," Teddy taunted.

Ginny got up and waddled after Teddy with her big five-month pregnant belly.

"Hermione! Help me catch him." She exclaimed out of breath.

"I'll get him," Harry said as he got up and walked over to Teddy. He scoped him up and slung him over his shoulder as the four year old squealed with delight.

"Hermione, Ron have you two started planning the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mum we have," Ron, answered.

"We've decided we want it to be in June or July, so it would be in two or three months." I said.

"It will of coarse be outdoors," Ron added.

"At least your wedding won't be crashed by Death-Eaters," Fleur said remembering her and bill's wedding.

"We still got married that day," Bill said wrapping his arm around her waist.

I looked around and saw what every person wants to see; a family full of giggles and smiles, everyone was happy and I hoped that was how it would always be, but you can't always have what you want and when something was this perfect, you know deep down that it wouldn't last.

~0~

As the days went by, Ron and I made more plans for the wedding and the guest list kept getting longer and longer, of coarse my mom and Mrs. Weasley were helping out, but they could only do so much, and that left a lot of things for Ron and I to figure out.

Every small detail had to be perfect, the decorations, the cake, the reception, everything.

~0~

I walked briskly over to the Three Broomsticks; the weather had turned cold again, just when it starts to get warm you turn around and the next day is freezing.

I opened the door and inhaled the familiar smell of Butter bear.

I spotted Ron in the corner and went over to him.

He had already ordered us each a thing of Butter bear.

I sat down and gratefully accepted the warm, bubbly drink.

"So who else do you think we need to invite to our weeding?" I asked.

"Well I think we have most of the people we need to invite, but we can always squeeze in an extra person here or there." Ron replied.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking, although I might invite a few people from my office."

"Goodness, if you keep inviting people at the rate you are now, we may as well have invited half the wizarding world, not to mention a fifth of the Muggle world!" Ron joked.

"Do you mind not calling them Muggles?" I asked gently. I know they are muggles, but I just didn't like to think of the people wizards look down on.

"Fine, Non-wizards then," Ron said a glint in his eye.

~0~

I got up out of bed and walked downstairs, expecting to see Ron, but all I saw was a note, much like the ones he had left everyday for the past week, laying at the spot where he usually sat.

Hermione-

_I'm sorry but I had to leave early for work again today and sorry I got home late again last night. I'll be home early tonight. _

_Love you, _

_ Ron OXOXOX_

I glanced sadly at the note. Not only had we not planed for the wedding in over a week, but also I was really starting to miss him. We hadn't had a meal together in over a week, or done anything together.

I walked over to the coffee pot and hit the 'ON' button; even though I could conjure up a cup of coffee in seconds; I still liked the good old Muggle version.

I opened the door and grabbed the newspaper. I through it on the table, and walked over to my coffee pot where there was already a cup of steaming coffee waiting for me. I put sugar and milk in it and went back to my awaiting newspaper.

I opened it up, and dropped my coffee cup. It burst into lots of little pieces and the sticky liquid went everywhere.

Are Ronald Weasley and Annabeth Price together? But the big question is; Where is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? 


	2. Chapter 2

Need You Now

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and who will review again. Enjoy! Oh and change of plans…the story POV WILL CHANGE through out the story.

Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't a millionaire…so I guess I don't own the Harry Potter Series.

_"A__re Ronald Weasly and Annabeth Price together? Where are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"_

Draco:

"What the hell?" Draco stammered as he slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen table. Then he collapsed into a chair and buried his head in his hands. _How could this be happening to me? _He wondered.

Just then his girlfriend, Annabeth, walked through the tall archway that lead into the kitchen. She stopped abruptly when she saw the newspaper lying next to Draco.

"This looks really bad, doesn't it?" She asked questionably.

Draco stood up and clenched his fists. "How could you cheat on me with that _weaslbee_?" He spat.

"I didn't mean to…it just kind of…happened." Annabeth cried.

"You're an idiot, to think I wasn't going to find out." He spat furiously. "."

"Please! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you. Can we just pretend this never happened?" Annabeth begged.

"Sure…as soon as I become dirt poor like that weasel. Now GET OUT!" Draco said through clenched teeth, pointing toward the door.

Annabeth scurried out and Draco heard the front door of his family's manor slam close with a defying thud.

Once his 'traitor' was gone, he said down and sighed, holding his head in his hands in frustration.

Hermione:

I stared at the newspaper. I felt weak and sat down in a chair. I felt my heard sink; and it kept falling, until I'm sure it couldn't possibly fall any more. I felt like I was going to be sick.

_How could he do this to me? I though that just maybe I could trust my fiancé. How could he be this selfish? I felt as if my life was over. How, how, HOW, why, why WHY? Those two questions burned through my heart, and came to the painful realization that I wasn't dreaming, like I had hoped. I wasn't going to wake up and find Ron lying next to me, or laugh with him when I told him about my crazy dream. He wasn't going to tell me he would never do such a horrid thing, then he'd give me a kiss and life would go on. But instead I felt as if I had run into a brick wall at full speed. _

The front door opened and I heard footsteps come inside the threshold.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

When he came into the kitchen, he smiled.

I jumped up, and walked up to him, and slapped him hard across the face.

"You fowl, good-for-nothing, looser, lunatic, JERK!" I screamed in his face, sending spit flying everywhere.

"Whoa," He said taking a step back. "What's going up," He demanded.

"OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON RONALD BILIUS WEASLY!" I shouted as I marched over and grabbed the newspaper off the table and shoved it under his nose.

"YOU READ IT AND TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T BE MAD IF I WAS YOU! AND WITH THE FERET'S GIRLFRIEND! SHE THINKS SHE IS SO GREAT SINCE SHE'S A MODLE! YOU DISGUST ME RONALD!" I said as I turned on my heal and went to collect all my things from around the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy and I don't own the Harry Potter series.

I collapsed onto my bed, and let my tears soak into the mattress. I sat there shaking in frustration. I had trusted him, I had loved him, I had thought he was the one, but I guess things change.

An owl flew into my room from the open window.

_Granger, we need to talk. Meet me at the three broomsticks as soon as you can. I'll be waiting for you. Please come. _

_~D.M._

"What does Draco Malfoy, of all people, want with me?" I asked myself out loud.

I hurriedly packed the rest of my things. And walked down stairs.

"Hermione…"

"What Ronald? What do you want?"

"I don't know," he said, looking down at his feet.

I sighed. "Well if you don't, then who does? But I know what I want…"

"Will you give me a second chance?" Ron said a glint of hope showing through his eyes.

"No, I want to call off the wedding." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?" He asked at me through hurt eyes.

"Ronald Weasly I thought I loved you, I thought I could trust you, I thought you were the one for me, but you wanna know something? I thought wrong!" I said furiously "You can't expect to go hit off with some slut and expect me not to care! I thought you were better than that. Oh well there I go, I thought wrong again!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Oh and here is your stupid ring back!" I said as I wrenched the wedding band off my finger and through it at him. (It hit him in the forehead, leaving the impression in his forehead.)

I turned and strutted out the door, taking my things with me and apperated on the front step.

I appeared on the familiar street of Diagon Alley. I walked over toward the three broomsticks. I took a deep breath before stepping inside.

I quickly spotted Draco over in the corner, with two mugs of Butterbear sitting on the table, both untouched.

"Granger," He said addressing me.

"Malfoy," I said tightly.

I dropped my box of stuff in the chair across from him and took a seat next to him.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe I just thought that you might want to talk about you fiancé hitting off with my girl?" He said.

"And why would you care?" I demanded sadly.

"Granger," He said looking up at me. "I dunno why I'm about to say this but ever since I saw you, I have had feelings for you. Although most of the time they were feelings of hate, I dunno if it's because the people we loved, started loving each other, or what, but right now it's not a feeling of hate." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He looked embarrassed, and looked down at the table, the tips of his ears turning red.

"What are you trying to say?" I repeated.

"I think my feelings are changing from hate to love, Annabeth was the first girl I truly loved. I feel like something is missing. She won't ever be replaced, except by one person, you."

A/N: Well tell me what you think.


End file.
